Revolution: Memoments
by LUVZ.WitchcraftandWizardry
Summary: Monroe and Miles. What really happened to them? They were best friends... the kind of friends people could only hope for. Plus, one of them are my father. Which one? Ha. You're going to have to read and find out! Read&Review! Please! Thanks (: - Andi
1. Chapter 1

Every, story starts with a beginning. Life is just a big story it self, is it not? Everyone has each their own. Some start on a better start then others. You might be alone or you might have family. Everyone remembers something different about how life is. They take in different things that make you human. Different things could effect how you turn out, while other things might not have any effect at all. While, yes, there are many different things that are going to effect you. There are always going to be a few things that will be the same with everyone. Don't know what those things, could possibly be? Keep reading and find out. I might even find a few out myself.

The time frame is in the late year of 2012. It's summer time and everything is good in the world. The wars have finally came to the ends and about every country is in peace. Hard to believe? Many people had a feeling that something was going to happen. We can't live in peace for so long without something happening. Something will always happen. Always, keep that in mind.

I was raised on a small farm in the midwest of the United States. I wouldn't call it a farm, not really, just a few animals. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I grew up out there, that's where I got my manners. My dad walked out on us from the get-go. I still know him, we talk about once a year. By letters. I should be lucky that at least, I know who he is. Some people grow up without knowing either of their parents. I have a loving mom who might as well be one of the best people on the plant. I see a lot of myself in her. I had three half sisters and three half brother. I was the odd one out and the middle child. I took care of my younger brothers and proud of it.

High school just got over for me when the power went out. I was so proud that, finally, I was done with school. It was the first day of summer break when it happened. This is where, I'm going to start my story.

My hands were tight around the wheel of the F150 truck, my parents let me drive. My nails were carving into the rubber, round wheel. My fingers dropped off of the wheel and onto the keys, that were laying on the seat beside me. I let out two deep breaths before starting it up. This wasn't the first time that I have drove this bad boy around but I was heading somewhere. I was going off to find my dad. I had a bag of clothes in the back and a purse with credit cards. A few cans of food and two bottles of water. I've been saving up for this for a while now.

I hardly made it a hour down the road before the truck stopped. It made a odd rattling sound before it dropped off all together. The truck pulled me forwards and then came to a cold stop. It didn't even slow down. It was shut off and everything inside went off too. I flipped on the doom lights, didn't work, flipped on the radio, didn't work. I stomped on the gas, with everything that I had in me. Nothing. I pulled out the keys and then put them back in. Nothing. I punched the horn and guess what happened? Nothing.

"Fugue." I whispered, looking around. Middle of at high way, with a truck that won't work. I jumped around and pulled out my cellphone. I flipped it open and pressed the 'end key.' Nothing. I took the battery out and then put it back in. Nothing. My phone has never, ever, done something like this before. "Aha."

I threw the phone back into my backpack and open the truck door. I reached out with a food and found the ground before stepping outside. I didn't even think, that I could get hit. I mean, I was in the middle of the road. I looked behind me and then in front. Nothing. All of the cars have stopped, like I was. There was a car in the other lane a few feet away, a man sat inside yelling at it. I spun back around.

I went back inside my truck and pulled out a map. I could walk back towards home but no one was going to be there. My mom was on a plane heading towards some foreign country. My siblings are spread out though the country, in very random places. My closet one would be ... my finger traced a line on the map ... Only a few hours away. But, why walking? It might take a day. I should just try to make it to the closet town and find a bus then go right there.

Pushing the map back into my bag, I pulled on a dark, blue coat. My fingers traced the insides of it before pulling my head though the top. I double tied my shoes. My backpack went on next and then followed by my hat. Finally, I was ready. I had a large school backpack strapped to my shoulders and a large brown purse, wrapped around one shoulder.

I pulled out the keys and jumped out of the truck. Slamming the door behind me, I took off down the road. I had the map in my backpack but didn't want to risk it coming out. There were people all around me. They were all walking in different directions. Most of them weren't sure which way to walk. Some of them just sat on the ground, looking confused. I wasn't sure what to do or say so I just kept walking. People pushed past me, causing me to almost fall. I let out a few puffs of air, keeping my purse, tight against me.

I only walked a mile before my legs started to ache and groan. I use to run a lot when I was still in school but that was a while ago. Not eating the best, didn't help any. At least, I wore a old pair of runners shoes that I had kept in my closet. I wasn't trying to impress anyone on this trip.

"Kim?" A voice from behind me, floated towards me. I stopped in my steps and turned around. My eyes went across a few strangers before spotting someone that I knew.

"Amber?" I tried to hold back a yell. "Is that you?" I chocked, and took a step towards her.

Amber was a short red head. She had dark blue eyes and very short hair. She only reached to my shoulder when she was standing on her tip toes. There was a great height difference but yet we were both pulled towards each other. I knew her since we were in grade school. She was in my class and one of my closet friends. We haven't talked for a month but seeing her, could only make me smile.

"Yes!" She cried, finally walked up to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I saw you're truck back there and hoped you came this way. My car ... just stopped working back there." She motioned over her shoulder, "I was only a few cars down from you. It took me a while to pull myself together, of course. My parents are going to kill me for breaking the car."

"You didn't do anything." I laughed, shaking my head. "Look around. Everyone is on foot. I'm heading towards the nearest town to find a bus."

"No dip. Everyone is, pretty sure." She spoke, "I talked to someone not that long ago. They said that everything in towns are down too. Nothing is working."

I felt a shiver run down my back.

"That's ... not good." I responded.

"Well, I'm staying with you. We are heading away from home. Don't you know?" She let her hand drop from my shoulder and nodded from the way we were coming from. "Wouldn't it be better if we went that way."

"No." I shook my head, my hair fell around my shoulders. "Not at all."

"Uh, okay then." Amber smirked. "Looks like we are stuck in this together."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

We walked for a few more miles without saying a word. I didn't feel like talking and I was becoming, very worried. Nothing would work and I would check my phone every few minutes. Nothing. I even thought about taking my shoe off and throwing it against a car. I held myself together.

As we walked, I noticed the people around us were becoming fewer and fewer. I saw some people settling in cars for the night while others were wondering off into the trees around us. The sun was almost completely gone and it was getting a bit chilly. We kept walking though. I wanted to get off this road as fast as we could before something happened. We finally ran into something that broke my heart in two.

There was a mangled up person the ground. Both of his eyes were blackened and blood was spilled all over him. As if he just came out of a horrible movie. He had scrapes up his arms and his fingers looked broken in two's. I reached up towards my check and felt a tear, resting on it. I shook and held my arms, trying to hold myself together. He was still alive and shivering. He had nothing on him, no bags, wallets, ... well, he had nothing. Someone did this to him because he had something. He doesn't anymore.

"Kim... There is nothing we can do. We aren't nurses." Amber whispered, inches away from me. "He doesn't look good, I don't think that he has that much time left." She added.

End of Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think! I spent forever on this chapter and if you want more ... Just review! It's easy. Just press that little bottom and tell me what you think of this story! The next chapter is going to shook, even you ! (:

- Forever yours. Andi.


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't make it that much farther down the high way. We haven't seen any other people around the road, for a while. It all felt a bit odd. We got off the main road and went down a dirt road that was connected. We only walked till we could barely make out the main road, off in the distance. We thought it would be better to get away from the main road, in case someone came by while we were asleep. It was becoming harder to see what was in front of us. It's so dark when it's night.

Amber pulled out a blanket from her backpack. It was silk and a dark blue. I wasn't sure why she was carrying a blanket like that in her bag. On one hand , her bag was largely bigger then mine. She flatten a place for us to sleep with the bottoms of her shoes. We were a few feet away from the road. Going to sleep in some tall grass and a large oak tree behind us.

She took off her backpack and threw it on the ground before flopping onto her butt. She laid the blanket across her lap and took out her cell phone from her bag. "Nothing. Awesome." She muttered, slamming her phone screen shut.

I sat down next to her after taking off my own bag. "Are we sleeping here?"

"Yes." Amber muttered, placing her bag against, the tree. She flatted it out with her hands before laying her head down. "We better -" She yawned. "get to sleep soon. We should try to get up right at dawn. If you still want to make it towards town."

"Amber ... Why did you make us get off the main road?"

"I don't want anyone trying to stab us." She replied, whispering.

I sighed and placed my bag by hers and laid down. Amber moved so half of the blanket was on top of me. I should ask her where she got this but I was to tired. Or in the mood. What were my parents doing right now? Was my mom worried about me? Did she make it on the plane before the power went out? Or was she waiting in some line. Or was she already on the plane and then the power went out. Is she even alive?

I bit into my bottom lip and rolled onto my side, away from Amber.

What if my mom wasn't alive? If she didn't make it out of there. She isn't in the best shape of her life and she doesn't have very many people skills. She has been working for the past few years to even pay for this trip and now that it's here? I don't even know if she made it onto the plane. Sigh. I wanted more then anything was a chance to talk to her. She would be the first person that I call. That is, if my phone was working and the power was working. Why wasn't the power working?

Did the government over throw the nation? Did the military over throw the government? Did another country over throw our government? Were we just using to much power and it all just stopped? None of this made any sense.

It felt like my whole world was falling apart. I didn't know where any of my family was and if they were any alive. What about all of my friends back home? Where was I even heading! I was heading towards the closet family member that I had. I just hope that she is there. What else could I hope for?

Maybe it was all the thinking but I couldn't sleep. I kept rolling over and switching sides. It was like a game inside my head. Over and over. I could feel the moon's light shinning on me. I'm not sure what time it was but I heard someone screaming. It was in the distance and it still sounded like it was right next to me. I checked Amber and she was still sound asleep.

The screaming happened once again that night. It sounded like a women and she sounded scared. Of course she would, if not, why else would she be screaming? I remembered the man that I saw on the road today. Or was it yesterday, yet? No idea. He was scared for his life and couldn't move off the ground. He was in pain and someone did that to him. Another human did that to him.

I felt a shiver run down my whole body, fingers to my toes. It was horrible.

I must have fell asleep something because I woke up with the sun burning my skin. I pulled my legs back under the blanket and narrowed my eyes. It had to be almost mid day because of the sun was right over head. It was summer which meant, sadly, that the sun's heat was going to suck.

Once, I got adjusted to the sun and more awake, I turned over to Amber. She was setting with her back against the tree trunk. "Hey, sunshine." She smirked.

"Uh, hey." My voice was hardly a whisper. I sighed and moved my jaw up and down. Trying to wake it up. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Well. We slept a little long then I would have hoped for. I wanted out of here to make the best out of our day of walking. That didn't happen."

"I'm sorry." I shifted my weight and sat up. "I couldn't sleep." I was having a hard time to stop thinking, I thought to myself.

"No worries." She let out a strange laugh. "I like to have a few minor adjustments to my day."

"Okay." I responded, but I was really thinking... What?

She pulled the blanket off of me and started to fold it up. My fingers reached towards it again and I felt my body groan. I wanted to go back to bed. My whole body was still half way asleep and that blanket was so soft. I wasn't thinking straight. When was the last time, I ate?

I pulled my shirt down to cover my belly. Which was showing. I must have done a lot of tossing and turning last night.

"Here." Amber handed me a candy bar. "I have two..." She had one her self.

I reached out and wrapped my fingers around it before saying anything. I was really hungry and she must have been too. We walked for the longest time yesterday. My body wanted nothing more then something good to eat. Candy bar isn't healthy but its all we got for snacks.

"Thanks."

We finished up our bars and packed up. Her blanket folded up in a way that it wasn't even that big anymore. It was about a third of the size that it had been. It was hardly to believe that it was the blanket that was just out. That we just used to sleep with.

My bag felt heavier as I pulled it over my shoulders. It didn't gain anything else but I wasn't as strong as I was yesterday. I could feel my body shake as I stood up. I wasn't use to walking so much for that long of a time. I regretted not joining a some walking club back home. I had the chance to but I watched as it go by.

"Ready?" Amber asked, she sure was. Having her backpack strapped on ands her shoes tied. She even had a green coat on that she must had kept in her bag. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing chopstick.

"Why not." I sighed and leaned against the oak tree. "It's not like we could just wait it out here."

Amber slipped me a small smile and started to walk down the dirt road, back towards the high way. I walked a few feet behind her and kept my space. I felt the air around us get thick from the heat of summer.

Once we got back onto the high way, we didn't stop and kept walking towards the next town. I noticed that there was only a few people on the road today. Yesterday? There was a ton of people out here, trying to get home. Trying to walk towards the closet thing that they could remember before the power went out.

"Food?" A man had been following us for a few minutes before coming up to us. "I need food."

My eyes glanced towards Amber and she shook her head. She reached out and took a hold of my upper part of my arm and pulled me away from him.

"Sorry. We don't have any." Amber replied and kept walking.

"Please. I haven't ate for days." The man was only a few feet away from us.

"We don't have any. I'm sorry. Really." Amber shifted so she stood in front of me and the man. "So keep walking." She hissed, her eyes widens. "Before this gets ugly."

Amber was lying to this man. I had a few cannons of un opened food in my bag and I'm sure she had something else in her backpack. What did she mean about this becoming ugly? Amber wasn't that big of a girl and I don't think she ever got into a fight at school. I dough she could cause very much hard to his man. He was twice her size then again ... She did have this crazy look in her eyes.

The man back down and kept walking. We slowed down and watched him speed his way up the road, talking to a few people on the way. I bet he was asking them for food also. A thought hit me hard. How well did I know Amber? We were friends but I didn't really get to know her that well. People can always change from what you did know. I sighed. Not making very much sense.

End of Chapter 2.

Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! I have been trying hard on this and I promise to update soon! I'm going to be bringing some cannon characters before to long! So stay interested in this! Please! Thank you.(:

Forever yours. Oxox. Andi.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber pulled her hair back into her a pony tail, which didn't say much. She didn't have that much hair to start with. The sun was out and her face was turning a light red. The sun was soaking us with rays of heat. I noticed a few drops of sweat that started to slid down the side of her face. Her breathing changed, coming out in faster beats. I thought that she would slow down, god knows, that I want to. My legs were killing and I think, I might have messed up my knee.

I knew that it wouldn't work but I had to try. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It wouldn't even turn on. I know that the power is out but how is it that _nothing _is working? Nothing. Batters wouldn't even work. Maybe, I'm just not smart enough to understand. It just got more confusing the more, I thought about it.

During the time that we walked, I noticed something. As we went, farther down the road, there were less people. It struck me. Where were all these people going? I couldn't be sure. I tried not to let myself, think of the worst. That these people could be dead at the side of the road, somewhere. That is where everyone is going.

Is that where ... I'm heading?

My eyes started to shutter shut then open. I couldn't see out of the conners of my eyes and everything else was turning white. I held my hands out in front of me, scared that I was going to run into something. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. My nose started to twitch. I couldn't heart my heart beating inside of my ears. The last thing, I remembered was the smell of blood.

( ) - ~ ` . .` .`,`,,,,,.. ... . .. .. ; ' = .;' () - ~

"Miles!" Monroe ran towards his friend, reaching towards him with open arms. "Come on!" He brought both hands down onto his friends, shoulders. Shaking him, very slightly.

Miles eyes flickered open.

"Are you okay?" Monroe breathed. "You scared me half to death!" He let out a shivered laugh. "What are you doing outside?"

Miles looked around himself, noticed that he was on the ground. Glancing up, he could see the sun's rays on his face. He reached up and placed his arm across his eyes. "I'm not sure. I was running after someone and I must have fell."

"You're crazy."

Miles let out a small laugh. It sounded weird coming from his mouth. "Let's get inside."

Monroe nodded and helped him up. He left one hand on his shoulder and helped him back inside the building. They were staying at the Military base that they were driving too when the power went out. It surprised them like everyone else. You'd think that they would be in the loop of information but no.

The two friends walked inside the building and upstairs to their room. They didn't always have a room but they had no where else to go. They were hours away from the city, where Miles's brother lived. Where they should be. Miles locked the door behind them and stood in front of the window. Monroe sat on a bed and grabbed a baseball. He threw it back and froth between his hands.

"I can't stay here ... any longer." Miles finally said, after a few moments.

"You've gone insane, Miles. You know that." Monroe remarked, looking at him then back to the baseball.

"The rest of the world has gone insane. I'm just keeping up." Miles quoted, turning to face Monroe.

Monroe placed the ball between two fingers, on one hand. His arm was laid on top of his knee, the hand holding onto the ball. "Okay. Right. Well, one you're going a-wall. Two, what are you ... going to walk to Chicago?"

Miles picked up a shirt from his bed and placed it inside a dark bag. "I need to find my brother."

"It's like a thousand miles away." Monroe was shocked, shaking his head by the inches.

"I'm not going to just set here!" Miles turned towards him, angry showed on his lips. "Everybody is just setting here. Waiting for orders that aren't going to come."

Monroe sighed and pressed the baseball against his forehead. Miles kept packing his bag, and Monroe stared at him. Were they really going to go though with this?

"Okay. Alright. Let me pack." Monroe dropped the baseball, and started to get up. He stood by another window, across the room.

"Wh- what?" Miles stared, in disbelief.

"I'm coming with you." Monroe raised a brow and bent over to pick something up.

"No. Bass. You're not. I'm not dragging, you into this." Miles turned away and pulled out a gun from his dresser. "My family." He loaded it. "My problem."

Monroe shook his head and took a step towards his friend. "And you're my family. That makes it my problem."

Miles, looked up from packing. A questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm not asking you." Monroe remarked and turned away.

-/... - (0 12398 () - sdf ..

Monroe and Miles were in this together. They wouldn't leave each other's side, not now. Not when the power is out. They now that someone turned it off. Maybe a group of people. It didn't just happen. They were raised together. As time went on, they even thought about each other like brothers. They looked out for each other. The kind of friends that would kill someone if the other asked. No questions asked. Monroe would rather himself be murdered then Miles. Miles would have it no other way, then that.

The odds, are that they are going to be suck with each other. Nothing could pull them apart. They didn't know what they were going to do or how they were going to get there. They had a long way. Good thing that they knew how to use a gun.

Monroe has never killed anyone before. He has been sent out in the war, over seas a few times. He has shoot people but has never killed anyone. To tell you the truth? He was a bit afraid to end a human's life. He would never tell anyone that but it was true.

The only reason that he made it out of those battles? He had Miles at his side. You couldn't count on you're fingers, of all the life's Miles has took. There was to many to name off.

Miles isn't some mad killer. He just knows how to kill people. He was in a training program because he was so skilled at it. He still has a heart and feels bad about it. Not so much when they are on the other side. He knows right from wrong. He's a leader.

They left on foot with nothing but a small bag on each of their backs. The power has been out for two days. There was no one in eye sight and they were taking back roads. They knew that people were going crazy with guns and knifes. Hoping that the back roads will have less people to deal with.

A mile away, is when they spotted their first dead body. It was a larger lady with a bullet hole in the side of her head. She had dried up blood around her ear and along the side of her face. Her eyes were wide open with the look of fear. Miles wasn't sure but he thought that she was killed for food. She had a empty bag laying next to her on the ground. Whatever she had, was gone.

Monroe gave Miles a odd look. "Maybe, we should go back."

"You can. It's my problem, remember?" Miles replied, turning away from the women and facing the road. "You would be saver there. I'd sleep better at night."

"You hardly sleep as it is!" Monroe tore his eyes off of the women and on Mile's back. "I'm never leaving you. You're .. all I have left."

Miles turned half way, to give his best friend a sadden look.

"Let's get going. Wasting day light!" Monroe gave him a half way grin and patted him on the shoulder. He walked around and started down the road.

Miles didn't look at the body again and walked after him.

End of Chapter 3.

Review and find out what happens next.. ;D

Forever and always, oxox, Andi.


End file.
